


A Reason to Stay

by articcat621



Series: Marvelous Tales of Magic [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 19:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14879778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Hermione goes to D.C. for work, but stays for a completely different reason.





	A Reason to Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Written for May's Roll-A-Drabble for the Marvelously Magical Fanfiction group. My pairing was Hermione/Sam Wilson, and my trope was soulmates. Enjoy this little drabble!
> 
> Many thanks to XXDustnight88 for the beta. 
> 
> Disclaimer: None of the Harry Potter/Marvel universe features or characters here belong to me. I make no money from this work.

 

SW .

Hermione stared at the piece of paper in her hand. When she had asked Luna to find out if she had a soulmate, she had expected a yes or no answer. What she didn't expect was for Luna to have the initials of her soulmate.

SW .

She wondered who that could possibly be. The only SW she could think of was Septimus Weasley, and she very much doubted that he was her soulmate. She wondered if Ron's grandfather was even still alive. He hadn't looked to be in the best of health at Harry and Ginny's wedding.

Shoving the paper back into her pocket, she pushed the idea of soulmates from her mind. She was in D.C. on business and needed to make sure that she kept her head in the game.

* * *

"Harry, thank Merlin this is over," she grumbled on the phone. "I don't understand why Kingsley sent me to do this. It should have been you."

"But you're a great people person," Harry said, laughing on the other line of the phone.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "The secret service here are awful. We really should suggest that Aurors are on the team - or at least one."

"That's between the Muggle government there and MACUSA," Harry said. "Your work is done, why don't you enjoy yourself?"

Hermione paused in her steps. Looking across the street, she spotted a tiny bar. "You know what, Harry, I think I'm going to go and get a drink."

"That's my girl! See you when you get back."

"Bye, Harry!"

"Bye, Hermione!"

Hanging up her mobile, Hermione stashed it in her pocket and made her way to the bar. Stepping inside, she smiled when she saw that it wasn't too crowded, but it wasn't empty either.

Just right for her to slip in and slip out.

Taking a seat at the bar, Hermione ordered a hard cider. She noticed a rather handsome bloke was sitting to her left. Watching him out of the corner of her eye, she realised that he must have been militarily trained. The way he sat and how alert he was gave that away.

"Thank you," she said when the bartender gave her the drink. She sipped at it and let out a sigh.

"Tough day?" the man to her left asked.

"Rather long work week," Hermione answered honestly. "But it's over and done with, thank goodness."

The man smiled. "Where you from? Accent like that."

"The United Kingdom," Hermione answered. "Britain, specifically."

"Very cool," he answered.

"Where are you from?" she asked, knowing that his own accent was local.

"Harlem," he answered. "You in town long?"

"No," Hermione answered. "Just had some business, so I'll be returning in a day or two."

"Name's Sam, by the way. Sam Wilson." He held his hand out.

Hermione froze, her eyes wide. "What?" she whispered.

"Sam Wilson," he repeated, looking at her warily. "Do I already know you or something? I mean, I have another name I go by, but I don't really advertise it… Don't want that other attention, you know?"

"SW," she whispered, shaking her head. She took a deep breath and smiled. "Sam, it's nice to meet you. My name is Hermione Granger." Reaching out, she shook his hand, feeling a warmth throughout her body.

"Hermione, that's a pretty name," Sam commented. "Care for me to get you another drink?"

Hermione didn't even realise she was almost done with her first one. "Yes, please," she said, flashing Sam a smile.

Pulling out her mobile, she texted Harry. Won't be home tomorrow - found SW. Will update you later.

"So, you're not in town long, you said?"

"That might change," Hermione replied, scooting close to Sam. Her leg brushed his carefully. "Why don't you tell me a bit more about yourself?"

Sam grinned and obliged.


End file.
